


hehe my fav lines from sparkle senpai's works!

by Senchagreentea



Category: League of Legends
Genre: !best settphel authors!(in my opinion), FIC REVIEW, M/M, gifts!!!! part 2222222, tank u :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senchagreentea/pseuds/Senchagreentea
Summary: YES I KNOW I DID IT FOR GRAINIi have lots of fav authors (i write these fics for THE BEST AUTHORS in my opinion)(caution: not a fic im sorry if u expected a fic. BUT THIS IS A GIFT!!!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: works for my fav authors





	hehe my fav lines from sparkle senpai's works!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkle_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/gifts).



> ;w; i made a fic for u
> 
> my gift
> 
> pls enjoy (・Д・)ノ

Hey there! its le me adeteka. please enjoy mah work!

fic:1 Disintegration  
yone/thresh (gahd i love this ship)

You were a very good boy for me, Yone.” He nudged the smaller man’s head up to see his face, red from the physical exertion, enchantment still present in his body but noticeably weaker as Yone struggled to keep his eyes open, sleep soon to overcome him.  
“I think you may be my best addition yet.”

Oh MA GAHD THIS ENTIRE FIC WAS SO HOT I HAD A HARD TIME PICKIN THIS ONE XD

fic 2:Discipline ch 11(my fav fic!)  
settphel

That’s easy, bunny.” He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips onto Aphelios’s, refusing to let him turn away.  
“Because I love you.”

HE SAID THE THING OMYG-  
MY HEART AT THIS MOMENT JUST FLEW *insert wolves by kanye west*

fic 3: The art of carnage ch 4  
jhin/zed uwu  
Can’t I see your home?”  
Jhin’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he wasn’t expecting this response.  
“How much have you had to drink?”  
“A little…”  
He hummed and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him to the exit, lacing their fingers.  
“Mmm, I’ll be sure to take care of you. Be a good boy for me now.”

JHIN IN THIS FIC IS JUST😩👌  
PLUS I LOVE ZEDS PERSONALITY IN THIS FIC!

fic 4: leave a scar (dont judge me this is my 2nd fav fic BECAUSE ZAYN AND SETTPHEL)

We’ve already made plans for our next meeting and yet…” it was as if he moved closer to the microphone of the device, “Hear we are, it’s three in the morning and you’re calling me, moaning.”  
Aphelios wanted to melt into his deep voice, lust consuming him.  
“Does that please daddy?” His heart pounded as the word vomit escaped his lips. These were silly words he only ever fantasized about saying to someone.

BISH PHEL NEEDS HIM 

they already made plans and hes too excited XD IM DYING

fic 5:bound to you (3rd fav WOo)

Kayn chuckled and let his head fall back, panting into his touch Zed speaking up, “I didn’t come here to be played with, I thought you were going to test me.”  
There is nothing that gives me more pleasure, than provoking my master.

BRUH HAHAHAHA THIS 1 LINE SUMS UP EVERY ZAYN FIC THERE IS  
AND I LOVE IT XD

fic 6:the lesson settphel

I think it’s time to go home, bunny.” Sett whispered into Aphelios’s ear while Zed chastised Kayn until he begrudgingly snatched the cup and chugged the water, streams of water escaping the corners of his mouth and dripping down his neck.  
Aphelios felt how hot his face was and giggled to himself once more, turning to Sett and licking his bottom lip and while wrapping his arms around his neck, “But bunny feels good…”, earning an instant receival of his kiss from Sett but he pulled away cautiously, careful to coax his inebriated partner to end their night out.

I KNEW THIS FIC WAS GONNA BE GOOD WHEN PHEL SAID "But bunny feels good.."  
HAAAAAA

fic 7:shameless- zayn

I CANT PICK  
NEARLY EVERYTHING IS GOOD!!

fic 8:insatiable  
settphel

Did you just say fuck ?” He barked out laughter, a light pink blush spreading across the older boy’s face.   
“I’m- I’m sorry, you just,” he took a deep breath, looking back at the stacks of crates, “You surprised me.”  
He winked, “I’ve loads of surprises for you, mooncake.”

AHA THIS FIC IS SO SWEET  
LITERALLY AND METAPHORICALLY

fic 9:mark of the beastT

S-Sett, please, he sees us!”  
Sett chuckles and pushes Aphelios back onto the wall, keeping himself inside of him, “If he wanted to kill us, he would’ve already done it. I think…” he reaches a strong hand forward and starts pumping Aphelios’s arousal, “...he’s been enjoying the show. Right, Kayn?”

OOH THIS FIC WAS SPICY. GETTIN STRAIGHT INTO THE SMUT AND  
SHEIDA FUCKING KAYN IS THERE HAAAAAA-

fic 10:happy bday mooncake (settphel)

You’re not even gonna turn the light on?” the man on the couch chuckles deeply, pushing the bag to the floor and getting up, snaking an arm around Aphelios’s waist.  
He rolls his eyes and sighs, “Sett- its you. It’s always you coming here. Without an invitation, I may add.”   
Sett pulls him closer, wrapping both of his arms around him now and kissing around his face. “We both know I ain’t ever gonna stop showin’ up, 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY INDEED XD

fic 11: come undone ( NO MORE FICS NOOo)

You will address me as 'Master'." He removed his hand, watching the man beneath him gasp for air as a trail of saliva leaves his lips.   
Before Aphelios could collect himself he looked down to see the blade now poking at his chest, Jhin holding it ready to penetrate his skin.  
Fuck this isn't good.  
"Our performance begins."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA JHINPHEL  
U WHA-

Thank u for making fics! settphel is what got me into ao3  
and now im here!  
seriously, thank you so much! u brought me joy and happiness : D

and for that i thank u :P

thank u thank u THANK U so much!  
-adeteka <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!（＾∇＾）


End file.
